Insaciável
by Lady Bee
Summary: "Eu poderia devorar você."  Incest


_**Insaciável **_

_**O amor é um animal selvagem**____**  
**__**ele morde, ele arranha, e sempre me segue**____**  
**__**ele me segura firmemente com mil braços**____**  
**__**e me arrasta para seu ninho de amor**____****_

_**ele me devora todo e se esconde**____**  
**__**e me cospe depois de um dia ou um ano**____**  
**__**ele deixa ele mesmo cair branca como neve**____**  
**__**Do quente para o frio, ele sempre termina em dor**____**  
**_

O gosto do sal estava em tudo. Sob a pele e espalhado no ar que respiravam todas as manhãs. O balanço forçava-os a uma dança descoordenada e os apetites se tornavam vorazes. De longe ele a observava...

A silhueta contra a luz se destacava no convés abarrotado de figuras grosseiras. Ela destoava de tudo e ao mesmo tempo ocupava seu posto de direito. O navio parecia feito sob medida para levar pequenos e valiosos tesouros. Talvez tivesse sido feito tendo ela por inspiração, como eram feitas as coisas delicadas e resistentes. Diamantes foram criados daquela maneira, o vento, as montanhas, as flores e tudo o que era indiscutivelmente belo.

A distância ele a observava, como havia feito tantas vezes antes, como suspeitava que acabaria por fazer até o fim dos tempos e além disso. Um hábito adquirido e cultivado de forma discreta, aos poucos aquilo se tornava um vícios. A nuca exposta, os fios de cabelo que se desprendiam do rabo de forma displicente, o tom da pele dourada pelo sol, o balanço das ancas...Tudo isso fazia a garganta dele secar.

Estava habituado à imagem, tanto quanto estava habituado à presença dela. Lembrava-se de como os vestidos de veludo e seda davam ao corpo contornos suaves e femininos, como as roupas inglesas, mesmo mais curtas, apenas insinuavam o desenho do corpo, deixando que a imaginação preenchesse as lacunas. Feminina, não se podia negar isso. Agradável aos olhos, outra constatação óbvia. Ousada...Aquilo sim era uma novidade.

Devia ter dito alguma coisa a respeito, ou pelo menos ele julgava ser seu dever alertá-la sobre o tipo de pensamento que aquela nova vestimenta causava na mente dos homens. Marujos não a olhavam por puro respeito, ela era a irmã de um rei, protegida de outro e uma rainha por seu próprio mérito. Isso não impediu o enfadonho Eustace de lançar um ou dois olhares furtivos quando não estava resmungando. Tão pouco impediu Caspian de fazer o mesmo e comentar que ela estava demonstrando atrativos comuns à Rainha Gentil. Vindo dele, este era um grande elogio.

Talvez não tivesse dito coisa alguma justamente por ter medo de revelar um pouco de seus próprios pensamentos. Algo impróprio, sem dúvida. Ele assumiu o papel de protetor dela, muito mais do que Peter, por acreditar que tinha uma dívida de honra. De fato, tornou-se um tanto obsessivo com a idéia de protegê-la e acabou esquecendo de que ela já não era mais uma menininha indefesa.

Ele a viu crescer a primeira vez e guardou para si os sentimentos que aos poucos surgiam nele. Foram anos de reclusão, anos de admiração silenciosa e discreta. Vê-la passar por tudo outra vez estava sendo muito mais difícil do que ele havia antecipado. Uma fome que se estendia por anos agora era atiçada diante de tão saborosa figura.

Ele podia sentir em sua boca o gosto do sal. O mesmo sal que estaria sobre a pele dela. Ele podia imaginar a textura e a sensação de enterrar seus dentes em carne tão tenra. Podia ver em sua mente o tom vermelho que deixaria sobre a superfície branca.

_**Amour, Amour**____**  
**__**Todos sempre querem ter você**____**  
**__**Amour, Amour**____**  
**__**Preso entre nossos dentes**____****_

_**Amour, Amour**____**  
**__**Todos sempre querem ter você**____**  
**__**Amour, Amour**____**  
**__**Preso entre nossos dentes**____**  
**_

Fechou seus olhos e deu as costas ao convés, à tripulação e a ela. Não provocaria seu desejo de sentir com suas próprias mãos, braços, pernas, língua, dentes e lábios todas as promessas que aquela figura fazia a mente indigna dele.

Edmund Pevensie era, para todos os efeitos, um rei justo, um rapaz que aprendeu com seus erros, um irmão que cuidava dela, ainda que última parte já estivesse seriamente deteriorada.

Eles aportaram naquela tarde em uma ilha aparentemente deserta apenas para pegar provisões e então seguirem viagem. Lucy disse que não pretendia desembarcar e acampar na praia naquela noite, preferiu ficar a bordo e aproveitar o conforto de sua cabine. Ninguém questionou o desejo da rainha, nem mesmo Ripship, mas não era adequado que uma dama permanecesse sozinha a bordo, ainda que todos os tripulantes fossem confiáveis.

Foi Caspian quem sugeriu que Edmund permanecesse embarcado para fazer companhia a ela. Todos voltariam ao amanhecer e aquela era uma ilha que não apresentava nenhum atrativo aparente. Assim foi sugerido por Caspian X, assim seria feito.

Edmund permaneceu no convés enquanto Lucy se recolheu à cabine. Melhor assim. A noite estava quente e aquilo já era o bastante para fazê-lo raciocinar com menos clareza.

As ondas batiam contra o casco do navio, fazendo-o balançar levemente. O vento soprava contras às rochas da baía criando um som melancólico e melodioso, ou talvez fossem as sereias cantando. Marujos bebiam cerveja quente e vinho forte enquanto riam alto e narravam suas aventuras. Edmund não participava destas amenidades.

Sua fome e sua sede tinham origens distintas. O corpo ardia e gritava por algo que ia muito além do mero alimento humano. A lembrança dos contornos à meia luz, o som da voz e o cheiro dela bastavam para fazer algo dentro dele rugir e Edmund lambia os próprios lábios em antecipação.

O melhor seria dormir cedo e, assim que o restante da tripulação voltasse ao barco, zarpar logo pela manhã. Ele decidiu que era isso o que faria, mas Lucy havia se recolhido a cabine bem mais cedo do que o de costume e talvez ele devesse dar uma checada nela.

Foi até a cabine que ela ocupava, afastada de todo resto da tripulação e protegida de pensamentos perversos. Não havia nem mesmo uma vela, ou lamparina acesa. A noite era clara e enluarada. Um jorro de luz prateada invadia as pequenas janelas circulares e os pendentes do lustre faziam sons parecidos com os dos sinos de vento.

Lucy estava em um canto, encolhida em sua cama, encarando a paisagem noturna através da janela. A boca se fechava em torno de um morango silvestre. Os dentes espetacularmente brancos, como uma fileira de perolas, enterrados na polpa vermelha e suculenta. O suco escorreu pelo canto da boca dela, correndo até o queixo dela. A vaidade a fazia levar a mão à boca e limpar a sujeira.

Edmund se pegou imaginando como seria provar o sabor daquela fruta lambendo um a um os dedos de Lucy. O brilho perolado do luar sobre a pele tornavam-na fantasmagórica e distante. Lucy se virou para encará-lo. Os olhos brilhavam no escuro como chamas. Ela não deu muita importância a ele, logo voltou a encarar o oceano.

- Já vai se deitar? – ela perguntou sem olhá-lo.

- Sim. – ele disse. A voz rouca o denunciava – Os homens estão fazendo muito barulho no convés. Passei só pra ver se está tudo bem.

- Não precisava se preocupar. – ela disse com sua simpatia habitual – Espero que consiga dormir com o barulho. Seu sono é leve.

- Tentarei de qualquer forma. – deu de ombros, mas não sem reparar na forma como os seios dela pareciam macios.

- Pode ficar aqui se achar que vai conseguir dormir melhor. – ela sugeriu. Idéias perigosas para um jovem em alto mar. Idéias perigosas para quem estava tão faminto por carne alva, tenra e feminina.

- Vou ficar bem. – ele disse tentando parecer convicto.

- Volte se mudar de idéia. – ela reafirmou sua oferta – Boa noite, Ed.

- Tenha bons sonhos, Lucy.

_**O amor é um animal selvagem**____**  
**__**ele respira perto de seu pescoço. ele está te caçando**____**  
**__**ele descansa em seu coração ferido**____**  
**__**Sai a caça com beijos**____****_

_**ele me devora todo e se esconde**____**  
**__**e me cospe depois de um dia ou um ano**____**  
**__**ele deixa ele mesma cair branca como neve**____**  
**__**Do quente para o frio, ele sempre termina em dor**____****_

Ele deu as costas à tentação. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, absorvendo o cheiro dela que impregnava cada milímetro da cabine, misturado ao aroma de morangos maduros. A boca seca, as mãos suadas, a respiração pesada, as batidas furiosas de um coração indignado.

Voltou para a cabine que dividia com Caspian e Eustace. Sozinho, se jogou em uma das camas estreitas, arfante e inquieto. A visão da boca dela, se fechando ao redor da fruta, despertavam idéias de como seria sentir aquela língua traçando os contornos do tórax dele, dentes raspando contra pele. Quente, torturante...

Um rosnado de pura frustração escapou dele. Suas mãos ansiosas arrancaram a camisa que Edmund usava e a jogaram em algum canto da cabine. Tocou sua própria pele febril, coberta por uma fina camada de suor. Deslizou os dedos, pensando em como seria a sensação caso fossem os dedos dela, até alcançar o centro de sua frustração.

O ar deixou seus pulmões. Resmungou o nome dela à medida que a necessidade se tornava insuportável. Rosnou, frustrado por um prazer incompleto. Um aperitivo, ou um daqueles pratos franceses minúsculos, algo insuficiente para aplacar a fome de alguém que estava a tanto tempo sonhando com a fartura de banquetes reais.

Teve a ilusão de que aquilo bastaria para conseguir algumas horas de sono de qualidade, mas estava enganado. A noite abafada tornava a cabine ainda mais claustrofóbica. O suor sobre a pele incomodava e as memórias ainda não estavam silenciadas. Riu um riso irônico. Quando menino ele pensava que nada neste, ou naquele mundo, poderia ser mais atraente e tentador do que Jadis.

Ironicamente, a mesma pessoa que o salvou da Feiticeira agora à substituía em suas fantasias impróprias.

Exausto por não conseguir dormir, ele deixou a cabine, usando apenas as calças que Caspian havia lhe dado. Caminhou pela popa do navio, bebeu uma caneca de água fresca e jogou um pouco de água na nuca para aplacar o calor. Ainda não seria o bastante.

No caminho de volta para o alojamento, ele se deparou com a porta da cabine dela outra vez. De um jeito muito estranho, aquilo fez com que ele se lembrasse de como foi parar em Nárnia pela primeira vez. A forma como a porta do guarda-roupa parecia atrativa, convidando-o a abrir e explora, instigando-o a seguir até onde Lucy estava.

Sem dúvida alguma, atrás daquela nova porta havia algo muito melhor do que Manjar Turco. Algo muito mais suculento e apropriado para o apetite dele.

Como da primeira vez, ele deixou sua curiosidade falar mais alto. Abriu a porta da cabine e deslizou para dentro dela como uma sombra furtiva. Fechou a passagem uma vez que estava dentro e contemplou a silhueta dela a meia luz.

O cheiro do ambiente ainda estava saturado pelo aroma de morangos maduros, misturado ao próprio cheiro floral de Lucy. A camisa de linho que ela usava estava caída, deixando parte dos ombros à mostra.

Edmund caminhou até ela. Pegou de uma pequena travessa um morango e mordeu-o com vontade. Havia espaço ao lado dela na cama, talvez o bastante para acomodá-lo. Mesmo que não fosse o suficiente, ele estava disposto a ficar ali, pelo menos até o raiar do dia.

Deitou-se ao lado dela. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de Lucy espalhado por todo ambiente. A pele dos ombros dela implorava para ser coberta. A fera dentro dele, seu lado mais obscuro, rosnava em antecipação. Beijou a tênue linha do pescoço, descendo até os ombros dela. Lucy estremeceu por um momento.

_**Amour, Amour**____**  
**__**Todos sempre querem ter você**____**  
**__**Amour, Amour**____**  
**__**Preso entre nossos dentes**____****_

_**O amor é um animal selvagem**____**  
**__**Você anda para sua armadilha**____**  
**__**ele te encara nos olhos**____**  
**__**e você fica enfeitiçado com o encontro de seus olhos**____**  
**_

- Não... – ela resmungou ainda dormindo – Faz cócegas.

O sorriso predatório dele se alargou diante do comentário sonolento. Desceu a mão pela cocha dela, suspendendo aos poucos a barra da camisa longa. Beijou atrás da orelha dela e sugou com força. Outro resmungo vindo dela e então a pergunta cortou a noite.

- O que... – a voz estava desperta – Quem é você? O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Sou eu. – ele sussurrou.

Lucy se mexeu na cama para poder olhá-lo. Edmund se viu obrigado a afastar as mãos dela e permitir que ela se movimentasse. Os olhos pareciam estrelas na noite, mas ainda estavam turvos pelo sono. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo dele, como se aquilo pudesse tornar a imagem mais clara de alguma maneira, mas era algo bem tolo de se fazer.

- Sua nuca está molhada. – ela constatou com sua voz sonolenta – Não conseguiu dormir?

- Estava muito quente na cabine. – ele disse rouco – Joguei um pouco de água na nuca. – ele afundou o nariz na volta do pescoço dela e respirou fundo – Você está cheirando a morangos.

- Você me viu comendo alguns mais cedo. – ela resmungou enquanto tentava fechar os olhos e voltar ao sono.

- Isso me lembra que eu estou faminto. – ele sussurrou.

- Há mais morangos em cima da mesinha. Coma se quiser. – ela pousou a mão sobre o tórax dele. Só então notou que ele estava sem camisa e o quanto o coração estava acelerado. Edmund estremeceu diante do toque.

- Acho que não serão o bastante. – as mãos dele a puxaram de encontro ao corpo, enlaçando-a pela cintura enquanto a respiração pesada e quente soprava contra a pele dela, provocando arrepios.

- O que está fazendo? – a voz espantada soou. Lucy tentou mantê-lo longe, colocando ambas as mãos sobre o tórax descoberto dele.

- Eu poderia devorar você. – a rouquidão era quase insuportável. A necessidade latente, instigada pelo calor que emanava do corpo dela. Aquilo era apenas o começo de um incêndio.

Edmund rolou para cima dela, deixando Lucy com as costas coladas na cama, encarando-o com seus olhos assustados, sem saber o que estava acontecendo com ele. Lucy umedeceu os lábios com a língua, a garganta estava seca e sentia o coração tão acelerado que era quase como tê-lo entalado na garganta.

Ele se curvou sobre ela. A respiração batendo contra o pescoço fino e então o contato repentino. Língua contra pele, áspera, quente, úmida. Lucy fechou os olhos em uma resposta involuntária.

- Estou aqui, a míngua... – a voz obscurecida e a mente turva. Edmund já não conseguia raciocinar direito – Faminto e tento que me conter diante de um banquete. Tempo de mais, agüentei tempo de mais.

- O que você quer, Ed? – a voz assustada dela vacilava.

- Eu preciso... – o corpo dele desceu sobre o dela lentamente para que Lucy sentisse entre suas pernas o sentido de toda aquela necessidade que ele alegava. – Você...Não posso mais fazer de conta, não posso mais lidar com isso.

- Está me assustando! – o pânico crescente. A boca dele pousou sobre a bochecha dela, traçando pouco a pouco o caminho até os lábios.

- Não tem que ficar assustada. – lábios flertavam a milímetros de distancia – Eu só quero saboreá-la. Matar essa vontade de você.

- Isso não...Não podemos, Ed. – ela murmurou – É errado. Lembra?

- Quem pode dizer a um rei e uma rainha o que é errado? – ele retrucou – Esperei tempo de mais por você, Lucy. Desejei tempo de mais.

- Por que, Ed? – um lamento enquanto os lábios dele provavam cuidadosamente o sabor dos dela. Morangos...

Lucy fechou os olhos enquanto ele tinha o que tanto queria. O sabor dela, misturado ao sabor dos morangos maduros. Os lábios carnudos como pêssegos na primavera. Pediu passagem, demandou espaço para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo e saciar sua fome, mas ambos sabiam que isso não aconteceria tão cedo.

A boca desceu por toda extensão do pescoço e Lucy jogou a cabeça para trás num ato reflexo. Sentia a intensidade impressa em cada beijo sobre a pele exposta, a sucção dolorosa, os dentes raspando contra a carne sensível e as mãos sedentas que a puxavam.

Teria marcas por todo corpo na manhã seguinte, teria mil e uma evidencias para justificar. Sua mente gritava para que ela colocasse um ponto final naquilo antes que fosse tarde, mas sua alma regozijava por saber que a fome dele só poderia se saciada daquela forma. Sentia-se uma oferenda preciosa para salvar alguém que ela amava tanto. Se era dessa maneira que Edmund precisava dela, então ela permitiria que se alimentasse de sua luxuria.

A boca desceu até o vale dos seios, fazendo Lucy arquear as costas em resposta. Ela o envolveu em seus braços, desesperada para ter algo em que se segurar. Os seios eram atraentes de mais para serem ignorados. Rosados, macios, quentes, eles imploravam por atenção.

Edmund os provaria, um a um, com vontade, com desespero. Ela não o impediu, não tentou afastá-lo, ao contrário. Enquanto a boca se fechava ao redor da auréola, Lucy acariciava os cabelos dele, incentivando-o. Ela o alimentaria, ainda que sua alma se consumisse em chamas desta maneira.

Afastando a camisola dela, até tê-la toda nua diante de si, cobrindo cada parte exposta com beijos e traços de saliva quente, Edmund buscou pelo ventre plano. Aos poucos desbravando as curvas sutis e a textura aveludada, ganhando espaço para se acomodar entre as pernas dela.

Lucy mordeu os lábios ao sentir a língua dele invadi-la sem a menor cortesia. A sucção intensa...Sentiu-se vulnerável diante dele, sem qualquer meio de afastá-lo e sem qualquer desejo de fazê-lo. Aberta, exposta, suplicante e entregue. Ele poderia ter o que quisesse.

O sabor dela invadiu a boca dele no momento em que toda carne estremeceu e se contraiu numa série de espasmos descontrolados. Podia dizer que gosto tinha o paraíso, mas inexplicavelmente sua fome apenas havia sido aplacada por um breve momento, não saciada por completo.

Beijou-a na boca outra vez. Obrigou-a a sentir o próprio gosto nos lábios dele enquanto a mantinha colada contra seu corpo em chamas. O mundo estava em chamas...Em alto mar, dois corpos incendiavam um navio ancorado, ascendendo um farol no meio da noite.

Ela levou as mãos até o fecho da calça que ele usava. Libertou-o e com um rosnado Edmund agradeceu.

Achou que seria ele a buscar dentro dela sua satisfação, mas para seu espanto Lucy o conduziu para dentro, enlaçando-o com suas pernas. Edmund apalpou uma das coxas dela com a mão, de um jeito rude e sem qualquer cuidado. Forçou todo caminho até sentir o fim, o centro dela.

Lucy fechou os olhos com força e mordeu o lábio inferior a medida que sua barreira era rompida. Em resposta ela arranhou as costas dele e Edmund emitiu um som muito parecido com o de um uivo.

Os movimentos fluíam e se confundiam com os do próprio barco. Ondas levavam a embarcação de um lado a outro enquanto Edmund ia e vinha dentro dela, arrastando Lucy para um maremoto que se iniciava entre suas pernas. Quando já não podiam mais agüentar Edmund cravou seus dentes no ombro dela, sentindo o sabor metálico do sangue.

Ela gritou num primeiro momento, mas já não sabia o real motivo. Dor e prazer se tornaram um borrão difuso na mente dela, mas só para dar a ele uma resposta ela beijou-lhe a boca com tanta força que lhe arrancou um filete de sangue também.

Edmund rolou para o lado dela e a abraçou apenas para se certificar de que o cheiro ainda estava ali. Morangos, Lucy...O próprio cheiro dele compunha um novo aroma naquele ambiente.

- É o bastante? – ela perguntou com a voz macia e meio sonolenta.

- Por hora estou satisfeito. – ele respondeu exausto – Por hora.

- Devia dormir um pouco. Estarão todos de volta ao raiar do dia. – ela disse enquanto deitava a cabeça sobre o tórax dele.

- Você me perguntou o por que... – ele disse de uma forma vaga – Acho que você sabe.

- Queria ouvir uma justificativa da sua boca. – ela fechou os olhos.

- Porque eu te amo. – ele respondeu e ela o abraçou mais forte.

_**Amor**____****_

_**O Amor é um animal selvagem**____**  
**__**Você anda para sua armadilha**____**  
**__**ele te encara nos olhos**____**  
**__**e você fica enfeitiçado com o encontro de seus olhos**____****_

_**Por favor Por favor, me dá Veneno!**____**  
**__**Por favor Por favor, me dá Veneno!**____**  
**__**Por favor Por favor, me dá Veneno!**____**  
**__**Por favor Por favor, me dá Veneno!**__****_

_**Nota da autora: Gente, talvez eu não consiga postar nada das outras fic's ainda este ano, o que não significa que as abandonei. Vou viajar pro interior do fim do mundo (o que significa nada de internet). Então este é meu presente de Natal pra vc's, espero que gostem. E não me perguntem que crise de Hannibal Lecter é essa que o Edmund teve, não faço idéia XD.**_

_**Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo pra vc's**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
